Poorman's Jude
by NefariousVestal
Summary: The rating is for language. This is from Sadies point of view.Sadie is not dealing very well. This is a story of how she finds her place in Jude's life.
1. Chapter 1

Poorman's Jude

I got the ideal for the title from BeBraveLive4me's " What comes between ", I rewrote my story a little and now I love it. Please Don't get pissed BeBraveLive4me. And everyone go read her story. (After Mine)

Disclamer: Do i own it? I wish, hell I wish Tim Rozen would follow me home. I would make sure he got LOTS of execrise, Not Gonna Happen, but a girl can dream!

That's it I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving. They all love her, nobody loves me. She's sonic perfection and beauty personafide. She has tallent comeing out her perfect fucking ears. She's got it all.

She has a drop dead gorgeous hunk for a producer. He loves her from afar. He protects her, yeah he'd probley fucking die for her. He waits not so patiently for the day she turns eighteen. He's her soul mate, She's his future.

She has the ever loving boy next door. He worships her from afar. He follows her around like a puppy, she's oblvious. He'd kill for her, and she wouldn't even notice. He's her best friend forever.But she's in love and he's outta luck.

She has the three killer cool band mates helping her pay for her fucking perfect studio. They just sit there andjam for fucking hours. Thy'd do anything for her.She's their leader, and they're her backup.

She even has the adoration of the big S to the H to the A to the Y."Shay" The coolest fucking EX. ever. Do you know he still send her roses every week? She dates celebrities. She has fans in both America and Canada. She's rock 'n' Roll Royality, and we're all her faithfull followers.

Our parents adore her. Dad, Mom, Yevett, Don, they all love her. They don't even notice me anymore. Maybe cause she's making money and I'm spending it. College! But what can I do? I want a life too, I'm just not her. She's our meal ticket and we love her for it.

She's perfect. Even with the divorce and loss of her friend Kat, she's finally happy, I don't want to take that from her. I have him now, but not for much longer. I don't even want him anymore. I still love her. she's my sister. I'm just tired of being the poormans Jude.

Thank you for reading this, my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think Should I leave this a one-shot or go on? I could make this all about Sadie or views on Jude from the people around her, I hav idaels for both. Also this was first called "She's". Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Poorman's Jude

Sadie is not dealing very well. This is a story of how she finds her place in Jude's life.

Disclaimer: I dont own anythimg to do with Instant Star. So please do sue the poor little college girl. P.S " Does any one know how I can have Tim Roze as a study buddy?

As I was zippping my last bag, Jude came bounding in to my room. "Sadie are you going somewhere?" she asked in a small voice. Her I have been crying, but Idon't want you to know voice.

" Jude, have you been crying?" I meantly kick myself for asking such a stupid question.When I see her nod her head I ask "Why" wondering if she'll even tell me. She tends to go to Spederman or Mason with her problems lately, not me. But I have to ask, after all she is my sister, and I love her.

"Dad is gonna marry Yevett." she said in an angery voice. I gave har a look and said " yeah, and?"

"Mom wants Don to move in." Jude whimpered.

"What the hell is she thinking? " I can feel my anger rising. " I don't know, I overheard them talking, i dont think that they even know I heard." Jude spoke quitely in a far off voice, as she stared out my window. Quite frankly I always had the better view, the only thing I have that's better then Jude's.

Jude turned to look at me "Sadie, lets go on a trip." her voice hopeful. "We could go on a roadtrip in the states, your already packed. She laughed "actually your overpacked.

"Well Jude" I was uncertin how to answer her. The reason I was leaving was her. I was tried of being hidden by her shadow. But I could see she really wanted to go on a trip, just her and me. "Do you think mom would be okay with that, I mean your only 17.

" Sure, we can tell her it's sisterly bonding. Pluse I'm gonna be with you, Mom knows I'm safe when I with you. Your Resooosablee." She ended with a roll of her eyes. It'll only take me five minutes to pack" Her eyes burning hole in me waiting for my answer.

"Get your guitare, I'll go unpack." I could tell I had made her day. My little sister's face broke out in a megawatt smile as she jumped off my bed and ran to her room.

I draged all my bags back into my room, repacked my favorite most comfortable clothes. Then I threw those two bags and my pillow in the trunck of my little lime colored bug. I hurried to the bathroom, where I put my toothbrush and toothpaste in my makeup bag and packed it right behind my seat. Jude had put her guitare, her three bags and her pillow in my car already, so I closed my trunck and went looking for my traveling companion. I was just sure that by the end of this trip my sister and me would either kill each other or be come bosom buddies.

I found her in the kitchen talking to Mom and Don. When I walked in Jude was jumping up and down like a squirrel on speed. Come to think of it speed made me think a little of Jude, he acts a lot like her after a little coffee. Mom was filling thermoses with coffee, she had 3 filled so far. Don was searching the cubored for more of the wonderful insulated bottles. " Mom, you remember my car is the little green one right, much more and there will be no room for Jude and me. I fine but,Jude isn't gonna like making the trip straped to the roof. Don aperently fond this funny, becuse he started laughing like a madman.

"Sadie, honey you know Jude loves her coffee. " Mom said as she screwed on lids." I'll make you anything you want" she offered.

"What kind of snacks do you want?" Don asked, his head stuck in the refridgeator. He was trying so hard to act like our dad. Jude looked at me, she knew I NEVER allowed food in my car. I cleaned it week and even vacumed. When it came to my car I was as bad as Tommy. "I don't care" I said. Jude looked surprised as she started nameing off her disires, "Chocolate and chips and cracker jacks and"... "And celery and carrots and tomatos"Mom mocked her cutting her off. "And apples and oranges and bannans, Oh my." Don said joinning the fun.

" I would like pineapple slices and grapes." I said so quitely I didn't think any one could hear me. Jude must have noticed becuse she added " Pineapple slices and grapes and vinnila yoget, please"! With that Mom and Don started running around the kitchen gathering our request. If I didn't know better Iwould say they were happy to be rid of us. While Jude watched the adults run around like chickens without their heads I went to call Dad about our trip.

I tried to call Dad but all I got was his message machine, so I left a message that me and Jude were going to the states; and if he wanted to talk to us to call our cell phones. I then made sure both Jude and mine cellphones were charged, and packed our chargers. I called Tommy and told him that when I got back we needed to talk. He was pissed that Jude was running off but didn't say much beyound that, nothing about him missing me, just about recording with my little sister. When I got off the phone Jude called her band and Jamie,She told them she was going on a roadtrip. Half an hour later she was off the phone and ready to go. I guess she assumed Tommy would tell the big wigs at G-Major.

After much fanfare, goodbie kisses from Mom and parting hugs from Don, we made it to the car. Our trip was about to start. Then it occured to me,as we buckled our seatbelts, I turned to Jude and said "So, Where are we going anyhow?"

Please people review, I would love to know what you think!also Check out http/ It has great pic, tell me if you really think it's him.

Lots of Love From Varley990


	3. Note

I will be changing the first chapter when I ppost the next chapter. I am going to take a LOT of the bad words out. Promise! Did every one understand that?


End file.
